


Love of my Life

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: A slice of life - the same day over a few years as seen through short moments in the love life of Steve and Tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Love of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another Anniversary prompt :) This one was super fun to play with!

“Did you ever think we'd get here?”

Tony turned his head, resting his chin on Steve's chest. “Of course!”

“ _Every_ year?”

“Okay, _almost_ every year.”

* * *

“Tony, I won't meet anyone else while you're in Boston.”

“Of course, you will! They'll be sexy, and funny, and love your art, and you’ll fall madly in love cause they are better than me.”

Steve brushed floppy curls from Tony's forehead. “Tony, that is impossible. Cause I already have someone who's sexy, and funny, and loves my art. And I am already madly in love with them. No one can ever be better than you. Ever.”

“You're just saying that.”

“Nope. You are the love of my life. This is just year one of many to come.”

***

WhatsApp – Rhodeybear

Tony: Do you really think he'll say yes?

Rhodey: Of course he will! You've been together 10 years, Tones. That man is madly in love with you. If he says no, I will kick his ass!

Tony: You think you'll have to kick his ass?

Rhodey: Sadly, no. It would be fun to get to try though, but I know him enough to know he is crazy about you. He'll say yes.

Tony: Thanks. I’ll call you later.

***

“Thirteen is a lucky number, right?”

“It can be whatever we want it to be, Tony.”

“Um, that's mr. husband to you.”

Steve laughed as he twirled Tony on the dance floor before bringing him back to him, dipping him and going in for a kiss.

“This part of the whole fall backwards and I’ll catch you thing?”

“Something like that, _husband_.”

***

WhatsApp: Mr. Husband

Steve: Hey sweetheart  
Steve: I know you’re upset, and things are weird right now, but I couldn't not send you a message. Today of all days.  
Steve: I love you, so so much. And, no matter what happens, I always will.   
Steve: I meant it, when I told you you are the love of my life, Tony.   
Steve: I hope you remember that. And know I mean it to this day.  
Steve: Happy anniversary, sweetheart.

Tony: I remember.  
Tony: I love you too, Steve.

***

“That's how you wanna pick our anniversary trip? Throw a dart at a map?”

“Just agree to something, Steven, and we wont have to wreck the drywall.”

“Pick something, I don’t care!”

“But you DO! You complained about spiders in Australia, and forgot about kangaroos and Chris Hemsworth.”

“We wouldn’t want to miss out on Chris Hemsworth.”

“Twenty-five years together deserves a Hollywood Chris, I think.”

“Let’s do Australia then. I’m not saving you from spiders though.”

“That’s why I need a Hemsworth.”

* * *

“Happy 50th date-a-versary, baby.”

“Happy 40th engagement-a-versary. And 37th wedding anniversary.”

“Love you, honey.”

“Love you too, love of my life.”


End file.
